History's change: A whole new future
by MagicAnimeWorld
Summary: Serena Tsukino is awaiting the arrival of her first child and the completion of her kingdom. But what happens when two strange men appear looking for her child? And she is taken to a strange place? Read and find out
1. The Surprise

**first attempt at a fanfict. So no flames please :) **

18 year old Serena Tsukino lay awake in her bed listening to the love of her life snore away next to her. It had been almost a year since the battle with Galaxia and Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba had gotten married and the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was built. As well as that, they were about to welcome their first child. Serena was 7 1/2 months pregnant. She lay awake feeling the child squirm in her stomached. She was excited yet fearful as to becoming a parent. She relaxed when she felt Darien's arms wrap around her and she fell asleep, waiting for the day to come when she would see her pink haired little girl.

Darien Chiba sat in the hospitals waiting room. He was so worried. He should be in there with her. he gripped the side of the chair tightly. But, she had said that she didn't want him in there until the last moment because she knew how much hearing her scream hurt him. He smiled to himself despite it all. A doctor who can't bear hearing his wife scream. Then the door opened and the nurse led him in.

Ten minutes later, a different cry came from the room. the cry of a newborn child. A little girl with wispy pink hair. The nurse took the child to get cleaned up and the young mother Felt relieved. Serena was able to do it. She had had her doubts, but it was all ok now. For some reason though, Serena still felt like something was wrong. Then she felt it. A second object trying to make it out of her. She screamed to the doctor. the doctor: her best friend Ami, ran over to see what was wrong. Serena! She cried. "What's wrong?" "something's coming!" She cried. Then a second cry filled the room. A baby boy with sun blond golden hair. Everyone in the room left speechless.


	2. Baby Time

Twins, twins. That was the word that circulated around the room. "How can there be twins?" Asked Lita, who had arrived a few minutes ago. "yeah. I thought it was just supposed to be Rini." replied Mina, who had arrived with her. "I don't know you guys." Replied Ami."well, it could be because Rini came to the past and altered it somehow."

"REI! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" All but the weak Serena Cried. "Just now." she said shrugging. "Anyway, I think Rei may have a point." Said Darien. Bur what doesn't make sense is how that relates to 2 kids when a moon royal is only supposed to have one. Let alone a boy.

"Hey guys," came a weak voice from the hospital bed. "does it matter how he got here?" Everyone looked over to their best friend. She had been holding the little boy the entire time just smiling at him. "He's so adorable. He looks kinda like me with the blond hair and all" Serena said looking up from the child smiling. "Serena's right." the rest agreed. Now there where two little moon beams instead of just the one they knew and loved.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Asked Lita, leaning over and looking at the baby. "I have no clue !" Serena giggled. Then she heard a faint whisper in her mind; Naruto, Naruto. "Naruto" she mumbled and the baby squirmed in her arms. "I think we should call him Naruto." Said Serena. "what for?" asked Darien. "watch this," replied Serena as she cooed to the baby, "Naruto. Naruto." and the baby just kept squirming. "I see what you mean." Darien said while watching his son squirm in his beloved's arms. "It fits considering the chaos he brought." they all laughed at that and the nurse brought Rini back in and stopped at the sight of the other baby. "I'll take her" said Darien to the nurse, and she handed him Rini. "Two," sighed Serena. "You just need rest" said Darien as he took Naruto in his other hand, and Mina pulled the covers over Serena. "K" she said as she closed her eyes and was soon lightly snoring. "I'll go clean Naruto up." Said Ami taking Naruto from Darien leaving him with his two girls. "I love you" Darien whispered to Serena as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then, looking down at his daughter asleep in his arms he said, "we're finally together. Finally a family."_  
_

**ok. So this is my first fanfic. What did you think? It's only just starting :) I hope you guys liked it, and I'm working on my profile page so i hope you will**

**read**

**review**

**follow**

**;)**


	3. Welcome Home

"Its been 3 days." Sighed Serena looking down at the two carriers. "I hope we are ready to take this on." "We'll be fine." Darien told her, hugging her tightly to him. "We got everything taken care of." Said Ami walking into the room. "Everything you will need for Naruto. Plus, your apartment is plenty big enough." Serena thought about their three bedroom apartment. "You're right Ami. I'll stop worrying." Ami and Darien both grabbed a carrier while Serena grabbed all of her belongings. The three headed down to where the car was waiting to take them home. Darien put rini in on the right while Ami handed Naruto to Serena, and she put him in on the right, "Good-bye you 4" Ami spoke as they pulled away. "See ya soon."

"Finally home." Darien muttered as he took Serena's stuff to the bedroom. Serena was unloading the two kids from the car and Lita was helping her. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the hastily wrapped leftovers to heat up. He remembered why they where so. Rudely wrapped.

(4days before...)

"Darien!, dinners ready. I made curry." "Great, I'll be right there." He replied closing his book and putting it on the table. He walked into the kitchen to an entertaining sight. His 9 month pregnant wife was attempting to make her way around a tiny kitchen and was knocking everything over. He couldn't help but laugh. She had become more graceful since when he first met her, but she had her moments.

"HEY! Don't laugh at me!" "Sorry." He muttered as he sat down. Her curry always smelt good. you could feel the love and passion that she put in it. "looks good Sere." He used her nickname as he tried a bite. " "I'm glad." She said. When she was about to take a bite, she doubled over in pain. Darien rushed to her side.

"Serena! What's wrong?!"

"It's time Darien." "ITS TIME!" Without question, he grabbed both plates and threw them in the fridge. He then scooped her up and grabbed the bag they had already set aside for this day. He ran out the door and forgetting to close it, ran down 7 flights of stairs with wife in hand. He reached the car and floored it to the hospital.

Darien smiled to himself. How he had reacted without a thought, was the result of saving Sailor Moon's but so many times while they were fighting the Dark kingdom.

He put the plates of barley eaten curry into the microwave so they would be warm when Serena got up here. Next he put on some rice for Lita. She had come over to help with the babies after all. He then heard Serena's voice getting closer. He put the food on the table and met them at the door. He took both carriers and set them on the living-room floor. Both children were fast asleep, so the three adults sat down at the table and ate and talked. Enjoying a moment of peace that wouldn't last long.


	4. Shadow Within the Shadows

Time skip: 12 months.

Serena lay awake in her bed, listening to her husband snore soundly beside her. It had been a whole year since the twins where born, and Naruto had started walking last month. As happy as she was, she couldn't quiet shake a dream she had been having for a few months now. She hadn't said anything because it wasn't exactly a nightmare. It was more like a message. She got up out of the bed and went into the twins nursery. She peered into the two cribs that where side by side. The little blond, and the pinkette. They where both sleeping soundly. She sighed contented to herself.

Then, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It had been caught in the small light from the nightlight that was kept on for the babies. "Who's there?!" Cried Serena. Taking a battle stance she inched closer to the figure in the corner. "Reveal yourself, or I will do it for you!"

Serena was surprised at how authoritative she had just been, but she figured it was her maternal instinct. The figure tried to run for the door, but Serena stepped in front of it. "Who are you?!" She repeated with an even sterner voice than before.

She heard the figure sigh before stepping into the light. It was a black haired man with a sword on his back and two strange marks on his face.

"I can't believe I was caught by a human." He said to himself.

"A human mother." She smirked. "Drop the sword." The man did so without hesitation. Serena was taken aback by this, but didn't show it. The man then began to speak.

"I can not tell you my name. Nor can I tell you why I am here. But I can say that I mean your children no harm. I came as a protecter." the man spoke with such a calm tone that betrayed no emotion. It creeped Serena out. It was as if he where lying, and telling the truth at the same time. She remained in her battle stance. "I won't let you leave until you tell me why you are here!" She inched closer to the man, only to have him inch further into the shadows.

Unbeknown to Serena, the man was perfectly capable of leaving at that moment, but he found this strangely amusing. He was going to leave after fully submerging into the shadows in order to leave the woman wondering how he had left without her noticing. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder. This was a sign that it was time to go.

Serena was utterly shocked when she saw the man disappear in a swirling vortex of wind. But, she had little time to wonder how as she heard a stirring from the crib and saw that Rini was waking up. She also heard footsteps in the hall. She quickly got Rini out of bed before she could start crying, and began to rock her. Right as she sat down, an extremely exhausted Darien walked in.

"What's with the racket Sere?" he asked groggily.

"Rini started crying. Go back to sleep." she replied with a smile.

Darien then turned back around and walked away without a question. This left Serena to think about what had happened, and what she would do about it.

**_Chapter 4 :)_**

**_ Who do you think the man in the shadows was? Is he friend or foe? Will this story ever get interesting?:) leave your comments in reviews below._**

**_Kidding:) thnx for reading chapter 4! Reviews appreciated!_**


	5. Strange Men, Strange Masks

Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

She had been pushing the twins in a buggie at the grocery store. She needed a few ingredients to make a particular dish she knew was Darien's favorite. She had been walking up to the store when she saw them. They where strange looking. Wearing white vest like things with black capris and black toeless sandals. Both had swords strapped to their back and to their side. One was carrying a scroll. They both had on white masks with strange markings on it. One was red, while the other was blue. The strangest thing of all was the symbol on the scroll they where carrying. Naruto had a birthmark just like that on his stomach. But it would appear and disappear at random.

The two men where confronting a woman at the front doors. The poor woman looked terrified. She was clutching a small child to her chest. Tears streaming down her face. The man with the scroll reached for the child, only to have the woman turn and run into the store. They would attract to much attention if they went in.

Serena backed up. She couldn't believe what she had seen. That should qualify as assault. Luckily they hadn't noticed her because the babies where asleep. She had turned the stroller around, ready to make a run back to the car, when Naruto started to cry.

Serena stopped in her tracks when the cries reached her ears. She was terrified. She had faced so many enemies, but the idea that some one would hurt her little moon beams... It scared her. She looked down at Naruto, ready to shush him, when she noticed that his birthmark was glowing. The weird swirl had appeared. Then Serena noticed that Naruto had a crescent moon on his forehead. Just like hers. Serena was mortified because it was glowing. Then Rini started crying in response to her twins cry and Serena saw something she never had seen. Nor expected to see. Rini's crescent moon was visible on her forehead, and it was glowing just like Naruto's.

Serena was freaking out. What was she supposed to do. Then, she saw them. The where both headed towards the pillar she was behind. The weirdest thing of all, the mark on the scroll was glowing just like the children. And Serena felt very scared

**ok so what do you think of chapter 5? Is it heating up enough now?!:) i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The New Enemy!

The two men where now close enough that Serena could hear what they where saying

"the scrolls reacting. He must be nearby. What was lord 4th thinking, sending the nine tails to another world. It's perfectly good military power."

"Yeah. Thank Kami we have lord Danzo. He knows how valuable its power is. With him, the Hidden leaf will crush the other great nations."

Naruto started to cry much louder. Serena then took a chance and ran for it, only to have her arm grabbed By the blue masked man. She screamed but no one seemed to notice. She tried to pull away, only to have his grip on her tighten.

"Gottcha." The man said holding up Serena's arm. "And what do we have hear." The other questioned. Looking at Serena's glowing children. "Red. It's him. The seal matches the scroll." "I can see that Blue." the one called red replied. "What are you talking about? Let me go!" cried Serena.

"The are referring to the mark on your son's stomach, and on your children's forehead." came a new voice. A man with bandages wrapped around his right eye, and his arm that rested in the right side of his shirt appeared out of the shadows. "I am Danzo Shimura, Counselor to the hokaga, and leader of the anbu division of the Leaf shinobi force."

Serena was awestruck. What were they talking about? Leaf what? Shinobi as in ninja? They where crazy!

"what do you want with my son?" She spoke with sheer ice in her voice.

"That my dear, is yo be discussed later." Danzo smiled.

Serena then felt a cloth over her mouth. She immediately thought "chloroform." Then she sunk into unconsciousness, thinking only of Rini nod naruto, and what was going to happen to them. The last thing she heard was a cling of metal hitting metal, and a babies cry.


	7. The Dream New Surroundings

**this chapter is kinda iffy. Might change the plot but I'm not sure. Any way, enjoy chapter 7 :)**

Serena was scared. All she could see was darkness, and all she heard where screams of pure terror combined with a terrible roar. Then, an image came into view. It was a strange looking city. It was built differently from Tokyo, or New York. But what made it really strange wS the burning fires, the screaming people, and most of all the nine tailed fox trampling the city. This sight terrified Serena. She could feel the hate and anger radiating off the beast, but she could also tell that it wasn't doing this of its own free will.

As she was watching the scene, she noticed a man appear in the woods below her as she was somehow floating. In his arms was a beautiful red haired woman who in turn had a blonde baby in her arms. The child looked so much like Naruto it was scary. Down to the three whisker marks on his face. Then it struck her. That was Naruto. But how?

Serena watched as the man brought the nine tails to the woods"

. Serena didn't know why, but she wanted to stop this. She felt a great sadness envelope the atno sphere as she saw the man do something with his hands and approach the nine tails. A few Serena simply watched as the events of the battle accur, until in the end, the man and woman where both speared by the monsters claw. Serena then saw the man make one final hand guest urge, and then it all whited out.

Serena screamed. She sat up, or tried to. Only to be forced back down by shackles. Wait, shackles? She opened her eyes to reveal a hospital room , and the fact that she was tied to a bed. She then saw two cribs in the corner of the room. She sighed realizing her children where safe. Then she closed her eyes and recalled what had happened. She shivered at the thought of being knocked out with chloroform. She then heard the door slide open and saw a Young woman walk in in a nurses outfit.

"Oh good. You're up." The nurse said smiling. She walked in putting down a tray of good and started to untie Serena's ropes.

"you've been out for 12 hours. Thang weak sleep gas shouldn't have put you out for so long you had us all worried."

"where am I? " Serena asked. Looking around once more.

The nurse looked up confused. "Why, you are in the village hidden in the leaves of course."

"what?" Serena asked utterly confused. Then she saw it. A scene much unlike the view from the hospital in Tokyo. She was somewhere she had never been before, and yet, at the same time it felt familiar. Then she heard it. Deep within her mind. She heard familiar voices calling to her. "Serena! Sister! Mommy!


	8. Unanswered Questions

Serena didn't speak as the woman untied her to her waist. the woman then gave her her food and left before Serena could find the words to say anything. After a while she began to think clearly. The man who called himself Danzo, he had brought her here. But what she felt that something else had happened, but she couldn't remember. She clutched her head. Frustrated, she looked over to the bedside table and saw... Her LOCKET!? She had left that at home. How was it here?

She had little time to contemplate the question, because then a young man came in. He had short white spikey hair, and only one of his eyes where visible past his mask and headband. "Yo." He greeted walking into the room and taking the seat next to her bed.

"Who are you?" Serena asked the man.

"My name is kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you." he replied in a tone that emplied he was smiling.

"Kakashi..." Serena pondered that name. It was strange. She felt like she knew it. Then she remembered. She had heard it in a dream.

"How ya feeling?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm feeling awake" Serena said with a bitter laugh.

"I was sent to see how you where doing on behalf of lord hokage." " once you've eaten and gotten dressed, I am to escort you to the Kage tower." Kakashi said Getting up to leave. "I'll be waiting outside." He then opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Serena just sat there. She was so confused. She had finished her meal and the nurse came in and finished untying her. The nurse had explained that Serena had been tied down because she might have gone bizerk waking up in a strange place.

Serena had gotten up and stretched. she looked at the outfit late dough for her. It was a simple shirt that crossed over like a kimono. It was light blue with dark blue trim. Then, there where navy capris, and a pair of simply ankle high black sandals.

Serena quickly got dressed and met Kakashi outside. Asking no questions, they both walked downstairs and left after Serena was officially discharged.

As they walked through the village, Serena was taking in all of he'd surroundings in wonder. There where children running around, everyone was dressed in old style clothes, yet it fit with the design of the village. What caught Serena's attention most where the vests and headbands. They where everywhere. On all kinds of different people. Even Kakashi wore them. Then Serena looked up at the mountain face. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the four faces on the wall. It wasn't just the fact that they where huge faces carved out of the mountain. It was the fact that Serena felt like the fourth face was familiar. She had no idea why, or how. But she knew that face from somewhere.

Her concentration was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked down to see Kakashi starring at her.

"Sorry!" she said. bowing in apology.

"No biggie. I was just making sure you where ok." He said this in a tone that reassured Serena. She kept walking and looked at Kakashi.

"Ive seen that face before." She said.

"Which one?" Asked Kakashi.

"the last one. Ive seen it somewhere before."

"Have you know." Asked Kakashi.

"Yes. I've also heard your name before."

this caught Kakashi by surprise. He almost didn't realize the girl was still talking.

"I don't. Know where or how but I have."

"Well, maybe lord Hokage can help." Kakashi replied to her. "Cause here we are."

Kakashi then led the girl up the stairs through the hall, and into the Hokages office.

As he opened the door, Serena cought sight of a blond man sitting at the desk. "Lord Hokage, I've brought the girl as you requested."

"thank you Kakashi." As the man looked up from behind the desk Serena gasped. He had golden hair and crystalline eyes. It was the man from her dream. No mistake about it. And what made it even stranger, was the fact that when she saw him, He looked so much liked Naruto she almost called him that. But his hair was longer and shaggier, and he had no whisker marks.

"Its nice to meet you" the man said. Getting up and walking to Serena. " is Minato Namikaze. And we have much to discuss Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom."


	9. Swaps

**I'm still toying with the plot, so sorry if there are some plat holes :) I am updating as often as ideas come to me at this point, so I won't try and set a schedule, but I try to at least do 1 chapter a week. tell me what you think. Enjoy chapter 9!**

Serna barely managed to catch herself. With the help of Kakashi who led her to a chair. When she looked back up she looked closely at the blonde haired man. He looked solo familiar. Not just because he looked like Naruto. There was something else about that spiky blonde hair and those blue eyes that seemed to look straight through her.

Unable to look into his eyes any longer, she looked around the room. She saw 4 photos hanging on the wall, a simple desk piled high with paper, and a few filing cabinets. The room was pretty bare otherwise.

Serena caught her reflection in the window and realized that her hair wasn't in its usual buns. She calmly asked for two rubber bands and the man retrieved them for her. Never feeling like herself unless she wore her hair up, she quickly put her hair in its signature style.

Feeling more confident, and able to think a little straighter, Serena ignored the stare from the white haired man. She stared at the man who had introduced himself as Minato and asked the most important question in her mind; how do you know my name?

Kakashi was amazed she could talk in such a confident tone. Not an hour ago she seemed so lost and confuseD.

Minato simply smiled. He stared into her eyes As he gave his response.

"I saw you in my dreams. I've seen you as an elegant princess, then the image explodes and you appear again as a young child, then as a miniskirt clad heroine. You appear in so many of my dreams, how could I not know your name.?"

Serena was awestruck. She knew now why this man seemed so familiar. It was because she to had seen him in her dreams. She had never caught his name, and she had never been able to remember the dreams when she woke up. Now it seems that it hadn't just been her imagination. it had never been "romantic," but she still felt like something was missing each time she woke up unable to remember the dream.

Minato walked back over to his desk and sat down. He heard her beginning to respond and he listened, unprepared for what he heard.

"I've seen you before to. In my dreams. But I was never able to remember them when I woke up."

Minato looked up and blue eyes met each other. Minato was searching Serena's eyes, and she his. She had no .clue what those eyes where searching for, but it started to freak her out. She looked away from his gaze to look out the window.

NARRATOR POV.

The motion in the room then stopped as if someone had presseD pause on a tv remote. Then, a ninja all clad in black with a porcelain dog mask rose through the floor. He went over to the girl and made the sign for the summoning Justus. TheN, in a plume of smoke, a replica of the girl appeared. The black clad ninja gagged the original and put her over his shoulder while the replica took her place in the chair. The ninja then sank back through the floor the way he came. The room immediatly resumed as if the play button was pressed.

Minato then asked Serena a simple question, causing her to look back at him. Her green eyes met his blue ones. WAIT!? WHAT !?

Minato leaped over his desk and had the girl pined up against the wall in an instant. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Minato demanded pulling out a kunai and holding it to her throat.

Kakashi was utterly dumb founded to see his sensei act this way. He had nicer displayed such rage. The only time Kakashi had seen his sensei angry like this was when the Kyuubi had taken his wife's life.

Kakashi's train of thought ended right there because his Hokage was giving him orders.

"Kakashi! Use your sharingon to search for her!"

"On it." Kakashi then used his teammates gift of the sharingon to search. But he found his sight was blocked. A seal blocking the sharingon was a strong weapon.

"Lord Hokage! My sharingon is ineffective."

"WHAT!? Crap." Minato then let the unconsciousness imposter slide to the floor as he ran for the door.

(we will have to do it the old fashion way then) he said forming a raisengan in his right hand. he assumed that if it blocked the sight of a bloodline, then it would be keeping them trapped inside his office as we'll.

He couldn't let anything happen to Serenity. He had promised on his Nindo (ninja way) to protect her no matter what. He couldn't go around breaking his promises. Not as a Hokage, and certainly not as a big brother.

**SWEET! Longest chapter yet! I had to rewrite it twice because my computer logged me out! Ugh! Stupid technology. But it's finished. I can't wait to do chapter 10! as always r&r. I love to read reviews. Criticism Is welcome :)**


	10. Orochimaru

**ok. Chapter 10. I wanna say thankyou to Moonprincess1416 and to zachary12 for actually reviewing! It made my day guys tnx:) I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter :) Sorry for the long wait.**

Danzo couldn't help but smile to himself. All his pieves where moving into place. Soon, very soon. His final plan would move into action. However, first things first. He would have to take care of that troublesome Snake first.

Serena felt like she was being carried, but that didn't make any sense. She slowly opened her eyes, barley able to see black sandals pushing of of tree branches. Then she closed her eyes again

When she opened them again the scenery had changed. It was now a wide field. It seemed to extend for miles. Serena was able to turn her head and she saw a strange stone building. It just barely showed above ground. Serena didn't know what to think, but when a whole appeared in the ground and she descended into darkness, she knew she was in deep trouble.

Serena was able to open her eyes for good, and found her self in a dimly lit room with no windows, and only two pieces of furniture. The bed she was lying on, and the nightstand beside her. There was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Serena then heard the door creak open. She looked up and saw a black haired man with extremely pale skin and WAIT! Was that purple eyeliner? Serena was extremely weirded out by this guy.

She couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her back. An icy chill ment only one thing to Serena after all these years as Sailor Moon. A creeper villain who wanted power.

"ahh, so your awake" came his raspy voice. "I've been waiting. "

./Minato

Minato was frantically trying to find her. He and Kakashi sent out 2 dozen clones each. But, they found nothing. He couldn't think of anyone capable of using a jutsu like that. Well, one person came to mind, but there wasn't anyway HE could have learned about Serenity in the 2 days she had been home. Minato would have to ask Jiraiya-sensei about this when he returned. The only thing Minato could do now was Find the twins. After Serenity was taken, the hospital informed him that the children had gone missing. So that's where he was heading. To go find the twins. he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Naruto and Rini. He had already lost Kushina And Serenity was missing. He couldn't loose anymore of his family. But, he wasn't the fourth Hokage for nothing. He had thought ahead and placed his personally picked anbu to guard the children. So he was heading to go meet the anbu and retrieve the kids. Minato knew that something was going on, and the twins where the target. The question was why.

/Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had gotten word from his spies in the village that Something interesting was going on. He hadn't relieved many details, but it was enough to intrigue him. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had a new jinchuriki, and an infant at that. Also that the child had been missing for a whole year before the root anbu found him. what caught his attention most was that the spy reported a young woman being brought in with the Kyuubi brat.

Orochimaru wasn't much of a womanizer like his ex-teammate Jiraiya, but the spy managed to snag a picture from somewhere. She looked just like Jiraiya's brat student. Minato Namikaze. Who was now the fourth Hokage. Orochimaru figured he would take this interesting speck mine and see hwat he could dig up. He was bored and had nothing better to do, so why not screw with the leaf a little. He thought to himself and found himself laughing at the prospect of how easy it was to take her from right under their noses. "What'll be your next move? Hmm Danzo?"

**I know it's short, but I had major writers block for this chapter. But I hope you like it, I'm going to get the ball rolling next chapter so stay tuned!:) Also, thanks to Destroyerz for reviewing. It made me happy! Sorry for so little charecter development I'm not good at it. As always, R&R and sorry for spelling errors. **


	11. Safety and determination

**alright. Chapter 11. Kinda short, but I hope to do more short chapters quicker, vs forever for long chapters. Guys I really appreciate reviews! Just Saiyan ;) Ok anyway, Without further ado,,, chapter 11. Oh and DISCLAIMER! You know the drill. ;)**

Minato met the anbu squad right at the edge of the the Hokage faces. That was the one place where he had arrected a barrier for a situation similar to this. He flashed into the barrier and found the anbu and the two children. Minato let a slight smile show as he was happy to see his plan had worked. Now he just had to find out who had tried to kidnap Them.

"Hawk"

"yes lord Hokage "

"report."

"The ninja we where in pursuit of had an anbu seal. Meaning..."

"His body burnt up before you could get any info out of him. I see."

"We where able to secure the children however, it seems that the threat is from within the village if an anbu tried to kidnap them."

"There are not many people who poses controll over an anbu. Did you manage to see the traitors face, or Did they use any signature clan jutsus? "

"lord 4th, are you suspecting a clan could be behind this?"

"With these children, and the power they poses, we cannot afford to out rule anyone."

"Yes lord Hokage. Understood sir"

Minato was worried. To have an exterior threat was one thing, but to have an interior threat was another. He took the twins from the cat anbu and flashed away back to his clan grounds. He set the twins in the nursery that had been made for his son, and after placing protective seals around them, went and laid down in his bed. He lay there for about 15 minutes before dozing off, and he dreamed of happy memories with Kushina and their son, that would never be.

Serena was freaking out. This man was a lunatic. He not only had no sense of style, but he also was power crazy. She wanted to get away, but this place was way under ground, and there was only a few exits. That much she knew. She had been given a tour. Yes a tour. Apparently she was an "honored guest." Serena knew better. enough people had been after her power in the past for her to be prepared.

She had been careful to hide her locket. She had had it on ever since she left the hospital, but she knew if he got it, it would be the end of the world. So she had used a trick Luna had taught her. She had hidden it where all the weapons and tools where hidden while the Senshi where Not yet awakened. In the side pocket dimension. Lina had taught her how to access it one day when she was bored. Boy was she glad to have that.

Serena had never truly hated anyone. Even her worst enemies she still had compassion for. So the fact that she hated this Oeochimaru guy was intense. She had seen the horrors of his lab. She had learned he was a rouge ninja, and, she had figured out that he knew something about her that she didn't want him to know. How he knew anything about her she didn't know, but she was going to find out. She only hoped that someone would come and help her before she gave into the evil that this place radiated.

"Please. Someone."She thought. "give me strength."

She didn't know who she was calling out to, she only knew that they where here somewhere. Someone she knew. Not in the lab, not in the hideout, but somewhere in this strange world she had been sucked into. The only thing that still scared her, was she had no clue what was happening to her kids. And it was going to kill her if her babies where hurt. Not one pink or blonde hair on their tiny heads.


	12. Back in Tokyo

**chapter 12! Guys I really wanna see some reviews! Come on! Ok. Now for the new chapter :) this one is in Tokyo. So yeah.**

Darien was exhausted. He hacks had a long day at the hospital. He was ready to go home and enjoy a nice meal. He couldn't wait to see his Sere and Rini and Naruto.

He glanced down at the bag he was carrying and smiled. He entered the apartment, but could tell something was off. All the lights where out and it was dead quiet. Darien had expected to see Serena cooking diner, and see the twins playing on the rug. But no one was in the apartment.

Darien was a little worried, but he figured she was visiting one of the girls. She liked to take the kids to the temple and everyone would come and hang out.

Darien walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Serena's number and waited patiently. A few moments later he got her voicemail.

Darien then decided that he would go check the temple. He figured that if Serena wasn't there, Rei could call her on the communicator thing. So, he left the apartment and went to the temple.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"You mean she's not here? Great" sighed Darien.

"I havent seen her all day." Replied Rei.

"Can you call her on the communicator.?"

"Sure. No prob. One sec."

Rei then turned and faced her watch communicator. a moment later, she turned back and shook her head at Darien.

"Sorry. She's not answering."

"Where else could she be? I called all the other girls, and she isn't with any of them. I have a bad feeling. Especially since the twins are missing too." Darien frowned as he tried to think of anywhere else his family could be.

"She's no longer here." Came a new yet familiar voice. The duo turned to see Setsuna.

"hey Setsuna, what do you mean?" asked Rei puzzled.

"Serena was taken to another demeans ion. One where none of our technology will reach. Not even the time gate can pinpoint her exact location."

"are you seriouse?! So is it a new enemy?" Asked Darien. He hoped it was something else, because he knew that a new enemy ment trouble. Trouble Serena would have to handle on her own.

"In a way, but it isn't an enemy that we can face. It is an enemy that is out of our reach. The other world where Serena was taken needed her to help defeat this foe. It is an enemy linked to her past."

"what do you mean linked to her past?" Questioned Rei, the Senshi had been with Serena her whole life. How was there something they didn't know?

"That is something I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. Because I simply don't know."

**I know it's really short, but it's easier to write short chapters than long ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW please**


End file.
